


Something for Nothing

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Gondolin, Rainbows, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Ecthelion builds a fountain for Egalmoth.





	Something for Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Something for Nothing" challenge on Tolkien100 and the Rainbow Challenge on Tolkien Weekly (Livejournal)

‘Come with me,’ said Ecthelion.  
  
He took Egalmoth’s hand and led him to the new fountain.  
  
‘Look at the colours,’ he said.  
  
The new fountain in front of Egalmoth’s house was the largest yet and its arrangement complex. In the sunlight, among the gushing and falling waters, danced multiple fragments of rainbows: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple.  
  
‘Did you do that on purpose?’ asked Egalmoth of the Heavenly Arch.  
  
‘It is the sun,’ replied Ecthelion of the Fountain. ‘I merely built the best fountain for you that I could. It was the light that gave us rainbows, for free.’

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words in MS Word


End file.
